Chocolate Tales
by October Lynx
Summary: Story Seven: You force me to get up, really? Well, thanks for reminds me, you're no kid. You're a monster called... AU/FF/Oneshot collection/Random Pairings/R&R Please!
1. Nickname

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rate**: K+, I think..

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Hinted Romance, Drama, etc

**Warning**: Flash Fiction _(For this chapter)_, AU,Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, HHJJ, etc

**Pairing**: Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Chocolate Tales**

**Story One—Nickname**

L. October

2012

* * *

_If I remembered correctly,_

_It all started with a nickname…_

"Luci, Luci, ….Luci, Luci", goda anak-anak itu sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kurapika duduk dikursinya sambil menunduk, wajahnya merah padam.

Ia teringat permintaan Shalnark, kakaknya, pada teman baiknya sebelum ia berangkat studi ke luar negeri, ketika itu mereka berada di bandara untuk mengantar Shalnark.

_"Kuroro, aku titip adikku, ya? Jaga dia baik-baik", Shalnark berkata dengan nada tegas, meski itu hanya sebuah permintaan, tapi bagi Kurapika itu terdengar seperti perintah yang melecehkan harga dirinya, _

_"Kakak! Aku bisa menjaga diri tahu!", protesnya dengan nada tinggi sambil menahan airmatanya yang menggenang, _

_"Aku tahu, ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, bagaimanapun…kau adalah adikku yang berharga, Kurapika", jawab Shalnark, Kurapika yang tadinya hendak menjawab pun terdiam, kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. _

_"Shal, apa tidak sebaiknya kau masuk, sudah hampir waktunya berangkat", tiba-tiba Kuroro angkat bicara, memecah suasana sedih perpisahan antara dua bersaudara itu, _

_"Hn, nah, Kurapika, sampai jumpa tahun depan ya, Kuroro…aku titip Kurapika", ujarnya sebelum pergi, lalu Kurapika melambai pada kakaknya, sampai sosok itu tak terlihat lagi dibalik pintu._

Ketika telinganya semakin panas mendengar godaan teman-teman sekelasnya, Kurapika pun berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, ini jam istirahat, ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang gurunya,

"Kuroro bukan pacarku! Dia teman baik kakakku!", ujarnya dengan suara keras yang dengan sukses membungkam teman-teman yang sejak tadi menggodanya.

* * *

**A/N:** In this story, Kurapika's age was between 6 to 8, an early elementary school's age ^^

Kuroro and Shalnark was a bit older than her

There is no TBC or End, because later chapter might also tell stories of another Hunter X Hunter characters.

End words,

R&R Please!


	2. Rain

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rate**: K+, I think..

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Hinted Romance, Drama, etc

**Warning**: Flash Fiction _(For this chapter)_, AU,Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, HHJJ, etc

**Pairing**: No pairing for this chapter

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Chocolate Tales**

**Story Two—Rain**

L. October

2012

* * *

_In a cold rain, as I took of the mask I just wear_

_You came, enlighten my cloudy day…._

* * *

"Alluka, sabar ya..", ujar salah seorang teman sekelasnya,

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja kok, sungguh", jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya,

"Alluka kuat, ya? Padahal ayahmu baru saja meninggal", timpal anak kelasnya yang lain, gadis itu kembali tersenyum,

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan hebat!", ia memuji dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"T-Tidak…aku tak sekuat..itu", lirih gadis itu sambil membenamkan wajah diantara kedua lututnya, ia sekarang tengah duduk sendirian di beranda sekolah yang sudah sepi, mengingat sekarang sudah dua jam berlalu sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Hujan yang sejak tadi sudah turun rintik-rintik kini sudah bertambah deras.

"Ini untukmu, makanlah", tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis, Alluka menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah menyodorkan segelas puding, dengan sedikit ragu, Alluka pun menerima puding itu, dan memakannya,

"Enak, terima kasih, ya", ujarnya ramah, senyum tipis mulai menghiasi wajahnya, namun begitu ia menoleh, gadis itu sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, dan hampir menghilang dibalik pintu,

"Eh! Tunggu dulu! Namamu, aku belum tahu!", serunya, gadis itu pun berhenti,

"Namaku, Kurapika, kau?", kata gadis itu,

"Aku Alluka", jawabnya,

"Hn..sampai besok ya, Allu-chan!", sahut Kurapika sambil berbalik dan meneruskan jalannya, meninggalkan Alluka yang tersenyum dengan sebuah gelas puding ditangannya,

"Iya!".

* * *

**REVIEWS ANSWER COLUMN:**

**Natsu Hiru Chan: **

Hahaha, itu kan cuma permulaan kisah mereka ^^

ini update-nya, semoga kamu suka juga!

**zochita: **

Hehe, maaf, cerita ini memang pendek ^^

By the way, salam kenal ya~

* * *

**A/N:**

Want more? Well, you can asked or give me ideas through your reviews, so..

R&R Please!


	3. Monster

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rate**: K+, I think..

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Hinted Romance, Drama, Family, Humor, etc

**Warning**: Drabble _(I'm getting used to it)_, AU,Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, HHJJ, etc

**Pairing**: Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika(?)

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Chocolate Tales**

**Story Three—Monster**

L. October

2012

* * *

_Whoever says you're a princess _

_Must never know you're true…._

* * *

Kuroro menghela nafas, ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan sebuah makalah kimia yang ditugaskan oleh gurunya.

"Kak Kuro", tiba-tiba terdengar suara dibelakangnya, Kuroro pun menoleh, dan melihat Shizuku, adik perempuannya, tengah menatapnya dari arah pintu.

"Oh Shizu, ada apa?", ia bertanya,

"Ngg..itu..Kurapika..", Shizuku menyahut dengan ragu,

"Kurapika?", Kuroro bertanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah,

"Iya…Kurapika..adiknya Kak Shal, Gon mengundangnya makan malam bersama kita tadi, yah, dia 'kan sendirian karena Kak Shal pergi, jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa, tapi…".

Shizuku menunduk dengan wajah gelisah, Kuroro masih diam, ia berniat mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya sampai selesai meskipun dalam hati ia sudah tahu beritanya pasti tidak baik,

"Ah, Kakak lihat saja sendiri, ayo", Kuroro pun bangkit, lalu mengikuti Shizu yang menuju ruang makan.

Kuroro tercengang, tentu saja, mendapati ruang makan yang biasanya rapi, sekarang berubah menjadi kapal pecah, dan disudut lain sana, terlihatlah, Kurapika, si pembuat onar, dan Gon, adiknya, sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, lalu tertawa-tawa tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, meski tadi mereka sempat melihat dirinya,

"Kak, aku buatkan lagi ya?", tanya Shizuku pelan,

Kuroro menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak begitu lapar".

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWER COLUMN:**

_**whitypearl: **_

Hehe, you're late but...it's fine

A piece of chocolate about Kuroro protects Kurapika? hn..maybe later

But this chapter comes to KuroPika again, so..

I hope you like it!

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, this chapters getting shorter and shorter each days, hehe_

_And this is my first chapter that consist a humor, I hope it's funny enough to light up your day~_

_R&R Please!_


	4. Entree

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rate**: K+, I think..

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Hinted Romance, Drama, etc

**Warning**: Flash Fiction _(Back to, this chapter just need some..err..introduction)_, AU, OC, OOC, Typos, HHJJ, etc

**Pairing**: Killua/Amy (for Amy's bio, see my profile)

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Chocolate Tales**

**Story Four—_Entrée_**

L. October

2012

* * *

_That afternoon when we first met,_

_I think I can never forgot that_

* * *

"_Une, deux, trois.._", gumam sebuah suara dari ruang kelas disampingnya.

Killua mengernyitkan alis, dia sudah mendengar soal siswa baru yang katanya sering berbicara dalam bahasa asing, tapi baru kali ini, ia mendengarnya sendiri, lagipula…sedang apa siswa asing itu di sekolah pada jam segini?

Killua penasaran, maka, dengan satu tangan ia menggeser pintu itu.

Terlihatlah, di kelas itu, seorang gadis, dengan rambut pirang yang digelung dan pose yang aneh, ia berdiri diatas satu kaki sedang kakinya yang lain terangkat sampai hampir membentuk sudut 90 derajat dengan pinggangnya.

Gadis itu terkejut, mendapati kehadiran pemuda itu, ia segera menyudahi latihannya.

"Kau mengejutkanku!", serunya, ternyata ia cukup lancar berbahasa lokal,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", Killua malah bertanya padanya,

"Berlatih, untuk festival budaya nanti", jawabnya kesal setengah kikuk,

"Oh, tadi itu..apa?", pemuda itu bertanya lagi, tapi kali ini sang gadis tersenyum,

"_A__ttitude derrière_, _Entrée _untuk _Sleeping Beauty_", ia berkata,

"Ah ya, maaf mengganggu latihanmu, tapi tadi itu hebat sekali", pujinya setengah basa-basi,

"Oh, tak apa..aku juga sudah mau pulang", sahut gadis itu lagi, "_Well_, _trims_ untuk pujiannya..hnn..namamu?", tambahnya,

"Killua", jawabnya santai,

"_Ok_, _trims_ Killua, aku Amy, _nice to meet you_", gadis itu tersenyum,

"Ya", jawab pemuda itu singkat, kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan kelas,

"Umm…Killua, kau juga mau pulang? Boleh..aku ikut?", tanya Amy tiba-tiba, ia dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya,

"Tentu, lagipula sudah sore, tidak baik jika seorang gadis pulang sendirian", jawabnya.

Amy tersenyum, "_Thanks_".

* * *

**A/N**: As you all may have noticed, there is a lot of uncommon words in this story, such as:

"Une", "Deux", Trois", "Attitude Derriere", and "Entree",

Well, the first three are french for One, Two, Three

And the last two were Ballet's term..hehehe

Ok, if you want more, just ask!

See you later~

**October Lynx**


	5. Bon Bon Bizarre

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei, Bon Bon Bizarre manga belongs to its artist and author, hehe

**Rate**: K+, I think..

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Hinted Romance, Drama, Family, Humor, etc

**Warning**: Flash Fiction, AU, Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, HHJJ, etc

**Pairing**: Kuroro/Fem!Kurapika(?)

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Chocolate Tales**

**Story Five—Bon Bon Bizarre**

L. October

2012

* * *

_I want you to thinking about me…always_

_And so, I decided to wrote a little note on your book_

* * *

"Wah, Luci, pangeranmu sudah menjemput tuh!", ujar seorang pemuda berambut putih, Killlua.

"Tapi kudanya hitam, bukan putih", timpal Menchi, temannya, yang langsung disikut oleh Kurapika,

"Aww", Menchi meringis,

"Sudah, kalian diam saja! Dia menjemputku karena aku memegang buku sesembahannya, tahu!", protes si kecil bermata biru itu,

"Sesembahan?", tanya Killua penasaran,

"Ya, memangnya kalian tidak tahu kalau dia pemuja buku?", Kurapika membalas.

* * *

"Dah semua!", gadis itu melambai pada teman-temannya dan naik ke bagian belakang sepeda, lalu memeluk pinggang Kuroro dengan tangan kecilnya,

"Sudah siap?", tanya pemuda itu,

"Sudah!" sahutnya, dan sepedapun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di halaman apartemen itu setelah berkendara selama 15 menit, tepat saat Kurapika turun dari sepeda, Kuroro sudah mengulurkan tangan dengan gestur meminta,

"Ah, ya! Bukumu!", Kurapika merogoh ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah buku,

"Tanpa lecet, cacat, ataupun bekas air, seperti perjanjiannya!", seru Kurapika bangga, ia menengadahkan tangannya,

"Apa?", tanya Kuroro,

"Aku menepati janjiku, jadi kau juga harus menepati janjimu", tagih sang gadis,

"Oh, iya, iya", Kuroro tersenyum tipis dan merogoh sakunya,

"Ini", ia menjatuhkan beberapa butir permen di tangan gadis itu,

"Hehe, Terima kasih! Senang berbisnis denganmu!", Kurapika berujar riang sambil berlari ke apartemennya sendiri.

Sepeninggal Kurapika, pemuda itu membuka bukunya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia, di _cover_ dalam, buku itu, terdapat sebuah tulisan hias khas anak-anak yang sedikit berantakan, tulisan itu membentuk sebuah kalimat,

"BON BON BIZARRE".

* * *

_**A/N:** Bon Bon Bizarre artinya..."Terus memikirkanmu dalam keabadian"_

_Want more? Review first!_

_Love, _

**_October Lynx_**


	6. Summer

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

**Rate**: K+, I think..

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Hinted Romance, Drama, Family, Humor, etc

**Warning**: Flash Fiction, AU, Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, HHJJ, etc

**Pairing**:Gon/Female!Alluka

* * *

**Chocolate Tales**

******Story Six—Summer**

L. October

2012

* * *

_I hate summer! I really hate it!_

_But then again, it wasn't that bad, this summer it is_

* * *

Alluka memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang disandarkan keatas meja.

"Membosankan", ia mengeluh dalam satu gumaman pendek, wajahnya mengerucut.

Ini adalah musim panas pertama yang dilalui keluarga Zoldyck tanpa ayah mereka, dan Alluka kesal karena ia tidak memiliki agenda untuk menghabiskannya seperti saudara-saudaranya.

Masih dengan wajah cemberut, Alluka mulai membayangkan kakak pertamanya, Illumi, yang menghabiskan musim panas dengan belajar kelompok bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

Lalu Milluki, kakak gendutnya, yang menghabiskan musim panas ini dengan wisata kuliner eksotik bersama rekan-rekan seklubnya.

Killua, kakaknya yang lain, tadinya sepakat akan menghabiskan musim panas bersamanya, tapi tidak jadi karena Amy, pacar barunya, mengundangnya ke villa keluarganya, dan Kikyo, ibu mereka, ikut dengan alasan harus mengawasinya, meski Alluka tahu alasan sebenarnya bukan itu.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah kenyataan bahwa Kalluto, kakaknya yang paling anti-sosial, ternyata memiliki kegiatan untuk musim panas ini, yaitu kemah, kedengarannya aneh dan tidak wajar, tapi itu memang terjadi.

Alluka menggerutu entah untuk keberapa kalinya, tapi kali ini, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda keras mengenai kepalanya,

"Ouch", keluhnya kesal, namun niatnya untuk marah-marah terhenti saat melihat Gon, salah satu teman sekelas kakaknya, berada didepan pagar rumahnya dengan senyuman lebar,

"Gon-kun? Mau apa kesini? Kak Killua sedang tidak ada", Alluka mengumumkan dengan suara keras, tapi Gon malah tertawa mendengar responnya,

"Tidak, Allu-chan, aku mencarimu", jawab Gon tanpa melepaskan senyum diwajahnya,

"Aku?", Alluka menunjuk dirinya sendiri,

"Ya, ayo jalan-jalan, kau pasti bosan kan sendirian di rumah", jawab Gon riang, Alluka tersenyum, akhirnya ia juga memiliki kegiatan untuk menghabiskan musim panas,

"Ok! Aku akan segera kesana!". Jawabnya, kemudian gadis itu segera beranjak dan menuju kamarnya, hendak mencari pakaian yang nyaman untuk dikenakannya seharian ini.

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWER COLUMN**

**bellissima-kirei:**

So cute? well, yes...ahahaha

This is the update, it's not KuroPika for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it as well.

**Natsu Hiru Chan:**

Hm? *liat Natsu shock*

Aku shock juga, ternyata Natsu sesibuk itu sampai ngga bisa R&R fic yg ini DX

Di fic ini, Kuroro kelas 1 smp, 12 tahun, Kalo Kurapika kelas 1 SD, sekitar 6-7 tahun

**Shizuku M2:**

Ngg..gimana ya jelasinnya.. cerita ini kayak semacam kumpulan oneshot dari chara HxH

Mostly, KuroPika, tapi aku juga menyelipkan chara-chara yg lain, supaya ngga bosen, hehe

* * *

_**A/N:** Most of the characters in this were somewhere in elementary ages, if you asked._

_Anyway, let me know whether you like it or not, through your reviews of course, hehe ^^_


	7. Kurapika

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi

**Rate**: K+, I think..

**Genre(s)**: Friendship, Hinted Romance, Drama, Family, Humor, etc

**Warning**: Flash Fiction, AU, Gender-bender, OOC, Typos, HHJJ, etc

**Pairing**:Kuroro L. /Female!Kurapika

* * *

**Chocolate Tales**

**Story Seven—Kurapika**

L. October

2013

* * *

_You force me to get up, really?_

_Well, thanks for reminds me, you're no kid, _

_You're a monster called Kurapika_

* * *

"Kak Luci, Kak Luci!", suara nyaring seorang gadis kecil terdengar dengan oktaf tinggi disamping pemuda itu, mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ukh, Kurapika…sudah berapa kali kuingatkan, berhenti memanggilku Luci!", gerutu pemuda berambut hitam itu, dengan malas ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati Kurapika, adik temannya, sedang berusaha membangunkan dirinya.

"Habis, waktu kupanggil Kak Kuro, kau tidak bangun", Kurapika membalas sambil mencibir, "Bukan salahku kalau aku mengganti panggilanmu", protesnya, ah, gadis kecil ini memang tidak pernah mau kalah.

Kuroro menghela napas lelah, mahluk mengerikan bernama Kurapika ini….seandainya saja dia bukan adik Shalnark yang dititipkan padanya, sudah pasti Kuroro tidak akan menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi atau membentaknya.

Masalahnya itu, Shalnark sangat menyayangi adiknya dan Kurapika adalah gadis yang suka mengadu kalau ia sudah tidak bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah bangun, apa maumu?", Kuroro bertanya setengah mengantuk, sedikitnya ia agak menyesali keputusannya yang tidak membiarkan Shizuku mengajak Kurapika menikmati kemah sepanjang musim panas ini, hingga ia harus menghabiskan hari bersama Kurapika, sementara Gon malah menginap di rumah Killua, duh, bisa dibayangkan betapa sulitnya keseharian pemuda itu.

"Kurapika mau lihat kembang api. Ayo! Festivalnya dimulai sebentar lagi..", gadis itu merajuk, Kuroro memutar bola matanya dengan malas,

"Tapi Kurapika, festivalnya baru dimulai jam—", pemuda itu berkata sambil melirik kearah jam dinding dirumahnya, dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, bagus.

"Sebentar lagi, sekarang bersiap-siaplah, aku juga akan bersiap-siap", Kuroro berujar sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya,

"OK", Kurapika tersenyum lebar, lalu dengan senandung riang, ia melenggang meninggalkan kamar.

"Anak itu..", gumam sang pemuda, sebelum ia kembali duduk dan berbaring sebentar diatas kasurnya.

* * *

**REVIEWS ANSWER COLUMN**

_**Angchin**_

Thanks for the review, this is the update, I hope you like this too!

The pleasure are all mine, here's some more, I hope you love it as well

**_blue wolf_**

Well, it's a flash fiction to begin with.. hehe XD

* * *

**A/N:** As you all already notice, this fic is a flash fiction, so, it's short.

And for the frequent question about the age of the characters here, I give you a list:

**Kuroro Lucilfer **and** Shalnark** = 13-year-old, they're a junior high student

**Shizuku** = 11-year-old, she's a 5th grade student

**Kurapika**,** Amy**,** Killua**,** Gon**,** Menchi** = 8-year-old, they're 2nd grade student

**Alluka **and** Kalluto** = 6-year-old, they're 1st grade student

.

Thank you for staying with me to this chapter, I hope you guys have a great wednesday!

End words, Review please so I can come back to you and improve this story to its best.

**Best of Luck,**

.

**October**


End file.
